


Villainous Secret Business

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Crate fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Another Crate/Wumpa fanfic





	Villainous Secret Business

As Wumpa Fruit sat, Cortex enters. Cortex says “I’m here,My love”. Wumpa Fruit says “I’ve been expecting you” as Wumpa Fruit proceeded to grab the lubricant. Cortex shouts “Ha Ha! Surrender to cortex.”. Wumpa Fruit says “I will.” As Wumpa Fruit proceeded to put lubricant. Wumpa Fruit pulled Cortex closer, Crate hopped in and shouted “Wumpa,How could you? I wanted the cum inside from my love but I will not forgive you.”. Then Papu Papu enters and says “Cortex, Papu not love you no more. Papu not happy by your cheating. Papu wanted to big bump you but Papu not like to no more.” then leaves. Cortex cries “Papu, come back. I will never cheat on you again.” And follows after Papu Papu. Wumpa Fruit tries to speak but Crate says “I don’t want to hear it.” then leaves.


End file.
